Halo : New Destiny
by Offensive bias ai
Summary: What if instead of the Covenant the UNSC meet the Mass Effect races?


**A/N: HELLO CHILDREEN THIS IS NOT THREE DOG and your welcome back (or just welcome) to halo new destiny : vanguard of the enslaved. It's been nearly a year since I started this story and I have only just found the motivation to do this. But now I'm back and ready to kick ass and chew gum, and I hate gum. So strap in get your popcorn and get ready for my new(ish) story.**

 **This story is brought to you in the Queen's English because I don't know much American only Guns, oil and explosions. Oh and more guns.**

"" speech

'' thoughts

 _ **!"$$$"!**_ Deadpool **(Wait what?)**

 **Disclaimer I don't own any thing. Quite easy to figure that one out.**

Cygnus system

In orbit of New Jerusalem's moon

5th may 2520 UNSC Military calendar/2140 Citadel Era/ 20th solar cycle of 4th Age of Doubt

Charon class frigate UNSC Dublin

The ship shock as the new Mac cannon fired on the insurrectionist ship. The 6 tonne slug traveling at 30000km/s slamming into the old Innes cruiser obliterating it. "good shot. Charge another one." Ordered captain John Grissom.

The battle group of ten ships had fought for a day to stop the Innes attack on the planet. They had started with fifteen ships but as the fighting continued the battles took their toll.

"Sir the last ship is making a break for the asteroid belt. There is also some gravitational anomaly they as well. Shall we pursue? We're the closest ship to them" said the sensor officer." Cut them off at the anomaly" commanded Grissom.

The Inne ship while old had been retrofitted with better engines to make it ideal for hit and run attacks. This also allowed it to get to the anomaly first. "The asteroid is breaking apart sir. There seems to be a, giant Tuning Fork?" said the confused sensor officer. "David what is this thing?" asked Grissom. "It seems to be an artificial station of some kind sir. The fork its self is made of a super dense alloy of unknown material and the core is made of an entirely new element" said the AI

"Sir the Innes are activating it". Do we have a clear shot". "Yes sir". Replied the weapons officer. "then fire" shouted the captain. The ship rumble as the slug rolled into the firing chamber shot out of the ship striking the Inne ship just as it was about to enter. As the freighter exploded the debris shot through the Fork leaving a bright flash of blue.

"Where did the go". Asked the captain. "It seems like the Fork sent them somewhere else like a relay of some kind" answered David". "Reunite with the rest of the group and prepare a priority one message for HIGHCOM". Ordered Grissom ". We'll need some eggheads to figure out this thing."

SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE

Codex Entry 1: Human government and military

UEG : the Unified Earth Government, or UEG, is the central civilian government that administers Earth and its colonies through a portion of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. It houses the Colonial Administration Authority, the UNSC, as well as the UN.

UNSC : the UNSC is the UEG's primary defence force, intended to protect innocent colonists and colony worlds form attack by privateers, Insurrectionists and other unknown threats at the time. It includes various special forces and militia organizations, but it is mainly comprised of the Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force and Army. It is also the UEG's main exploratory and scientific arm.

SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCReEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE

Window Nebula

2140 Citadel Era/ 5th May 2520 UNSC Military Calendar/ 20th Solar Cycle of 4th Age of Doubt

Asari Destiny-class Dreadnought Destiny Ascension

Matriarch Lydianna stared out into the stars. Very few people did that these days, just take some time to look out into the beauty of space and the stars. She sighed. They had been sent out of sight of the citadel to locate the source of a mysterious signal that had been interfering with some of the citadel signals, mostly access to the extranet.

A beeping sound broke he thought. "We're within visually range now Matriarch" buzzed the com "I'm on my way up" she replied and with that see walked towards the elevator. 'Why are these thing so slow' she thought as the lift began to rise without any sign of urgency. Eventually she got to the CIC.

"What's the latest she asked her XO Asoara. "We are 1000 kilometres for the object and from what I can see it is about 200 kilometres tall and 100 long." "That's twice the size of the citadel" exclaimed Lydinna "Is there any response from it?"

"Not ye" started Asoara as an orange beam covered the ship "unknown scanning system detected. High intensity" shouted one of the officers. As suddenly as it began it stopped.

"Send first contact message just in case". Directed the Matriarch. They waited for half an hour for a reply. "still no response Captain" declared the same officer. "proceed towards the object with caution, and prepare a team to investigate it" commanded Lydianna.

SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE SCREEN WIPE

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. See next time and don't forget the two R's. read and review. BYEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
